


Rough Night

by alexherrera95



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexherrera95/pseuds/alexherrera95
Summary: Beca has a rough night sleeping next to Chloe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Beca was a heavy sleeper; there is no doubt about that. She had Fat Amy as a roommate in college for Christ’s sake. That being said, Beca can sleep through almost everything (emphasis on the almost). Things have been a little different lately in the Mitchell household ever since their second round of IVF has been a successful one. Chloe is now 16 and a half weeks pregnant and is sporting a baby bump that Beca finds absolutely adorable. Once Chloe hit her 16 week mark, Beca has found herself unable to sleep through the night. You’re probably thinking, “Awe, Beca is more hyper aware cause she’s worried about Chloe”. That absolutely is not it.

Her and Chloe have a pretty good arrangement when it comes to sleeping on their queen-sized mattress. The middle is for cuddling (obviously) and when they aren’t cuddling, Beca is on the left side of the mattress and Chloe is on the right. Beca actually thinks her wife is a delight to sleep next to, until it was like their baby flipped a damn switch and changed all that. After having had a busy day on the Thursday of their 16-week appointment, Beca and Chloe decided to head to bed at around midnight. They cuddle in their middle ground for a bit before shifting to their respective side of the mattress with their butts touching, falling into a peaceful sleep. Well, it was peaceful until about 2:30am. Beca felt a light smack to her face, causing her to jolt. She laughed, assuming it was Chloe trying to start some impromptu pillow fight. Her laughter quickly turned to panic when she felt a heavy pressure on the pillow. Convinced her wife was trying to kill her, Beca sat up straight, shoving the pillow and Chloe off of her.

“What the fuck, Chloe?!” Beca yell-whispered. She looked over at Chloe, who was sound asleep, laid diagonally across the bed, her pillow now lying where Beca’s head once was. Beca ran her fingers through her hand and sighed. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Chloe’s temple to give her a quick kiss.

“Baby?” Beca whispered in her ear, placing a hand on her wife’s hip, pushing it a little. Chloe scrunched up her nose before letting out a small whine.

“Chlo, you need to move over. You’re on my side of the bed.” Beca nudged Chloe’s hip again. Chloe opened her eyes a little bit, lifting her head to look around and evaluate the situation. She nodded her head, grabbed her pillow and returned to her designated area, then falling back asleep. Beca layed down again, quietly laughing at her wife’s antics, and fell back asleep.

Not even an hour later, at 3:15am, Beca is startled awake by cold feet pressing against her lower back, under her shirt. Her teeth chatter a little bit at the sudden coldness. She reaches back, lightly shoving Chloe’s knees to push her feet off. She is met with a groan and a shove of the redhead’s feet that almost sends her flying off the bed. Beca quickly grabs on to the headboard to stop herself from falling. Before she can pull herself up all the way, Chloe once again rolls herself onto Beca’s side of the bed. This action knocks Beca a little further off the bed and she quickly intertwines her legs with Chloe’s to keep her off the floor. Now she is left hanging off the side of her bed like some kind of sloth on a branch and she has no idea what to do. Beca tightens her grip on Chloe’s leg and then lets go of the headboard, quickly maneuvering the top half of her body, narrowly missing the nightstand as her back lands on the floor with a soft thud. She winces, even though it didn’t hurt. She untangles her legs from Chloe’s and does some half assed backward summersault as her legs drop down. She stands up and adjusts her shirt and pulls up her flannel pajama shorts. She puts her hands on her hips and stares intently at her wife, who is now starfished in the middle of the bed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Beca grabs Chloe’s left leg and pushes it towards her right leg to give herself space on the bed. She smiles triumphantly; her antics seemed to have worked. Just as she about to crawl back into bed, her wife’s left leg stretched back out. Beca rolled her eyes and groaned. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the redhead again, trying to come up with another plan. She tiptoed to the edge of the bed and pulled the comforter off her wife. Since Chloe had a thing for not sleeping under sheets, Beca knew this plan would work. She grabbed the edge of the sheet and bunched it up in her hands a little. She quickly pulled out and then up, causing Chloe to roll back to her side of the bed. Beca let go of the sheet and hastily jumped into her spot before her wife could roll back over. She settled back in and took a quick glance at the clock. She was more than a little peeved that it took her almost 45 minutes to get her spot back in bed.  
At around 5:00am, Beca felt a tug on the comforter. She opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows together. She turned her head to the right a little bit, to see Chloe rolling away from her this time while also taking the blankets with her. At this point Beca was beyond pissed. She held a firm grip on the comforter, providing a harsh tug to counter every one of Chloe’s. She was not going to lose the blanket, dammit.

So… she lost the blanket. She was really determined, but after 25 minutes of playing tug-o-war with her (very strong) sleeping wife, she just gave up. Now she’s in the fetal position, her arms and legs both shoved into her giant t-shirt. Not only is she stripped of the blanket, but her dignity as well. Beca angrily stared at the clock, it was 5:59am, one minute away from when their alarms were set to go off. Needless to say, she was grumpy as all hell. The alarm blared through the room and Beca swiftly shut it off. She felt a shift in the bed and heard Chloe yawn. Beca turned around to face her wife, giving her her best angry face. Chloe looked down a Beca and frowned.

“What’s wrong, baby? Did you not sleep well?” Chloe said softly, leaning down to kiss between her wife’s furrowed eyebrows. Beca rolled her eyes a scoffed.

“You have no idea, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe's first night home with baby Mitchell

“Chloe, what if I squish her?” Beca said with panic laced in her voice. She was referring to their milk drunk four-day old daughter, Francine, which Chloe was laying in the middle of their bed.

“Becs, you won’t squish her. I promise. You’re almost the same size as her anyways.” Chloe said jokingly, tossing the feeding pillow at Beca so she can fully adjust her shirt. Beca caught the pillow and set in on the decorative bench at the end of their bed. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at her wife.

“I’m being serious here. Why can’t we just put her in that little bassinette thing? She’s too tiny and I fear for her life!” Beca laid down on the bed and looked down at her daughter. She had a pacifier in her mouth and her eyes were getting heavy. Beca leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

“Seriously, Beca? It is our first night home with her. I want her in bed with us. Plus I want to be with my two cuddle bugs.” Chloe raised her eyebrow at Beca, staring her down. Beca grumbled a “fine” and Chloe beamed a smile before fully lying down on the opposite side of her daughter, facing both her and Beca. 

“It will be fine, I promise” She ran her fingers through Beca’s hair as she spoke softly. She leaned down and kissed her daughter’s chubby little cheek and closed her eyes. 

Beca stared down at her daughter and smiled. God, she had such a cute kid. She had Beca’s brown hair, and when grumpy, she had her attitude too. She had Chloe’s bright blue eyes (which she was thankful for) and her overall happy attitude. Beca watched her daughter, paying attention to her cute little details. The way her hands were balled into tiny fists, resting next to her head, the way her too big of a pacifier that said “miracle” on it bounced up and down, the way her little nostrils flared. This little girl had Beca wrapped around her finger from the second she was born.  
Beca softly ran her index finger down the bridge of Frankie’s nose. She pulled back fearfully as her daughter let out a deep sigh; scared she may have woken her up. When the baby stayed asleep, she let out a sigh of relief. She watched her daughter’s nose scrunch up and smiled. She leaned in a little closer, thinking this nose scrunch was the absolute cutest thing ever. Well she thought it was cute up until the moment she got a giant, wet, baby sneeze to the face. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Beca said stone-faced. She was in the process of wiping baby boogers from her face when she heard a soft giggle coming from Chloe’s end of the bed. “Chloe, are you awake?” Beca whispered, leaning in a little bit.  
“No…” Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe’s response.

“Have you been awake this whole time?!” She whisper- yelled. Even if she was a little mad, she was still gonna be mindful of their lil princess. 

“Maybe?” Chloe opened her eyes and was met with a glare from Beca. Chloe pouted a little bit. “I just think it’s cute watching you with her”

Beca softened her glare and smiled a little bit. “Okay, fine. You’re off the hook.”

Chloe leaned in a little more, attempting to meet Beca halfway for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, a loud noise came from their daughter. Chloe pulled back and looked down at their daughter, while Beca made the mistake of taking a deep breath.

“Oh my god” she said pinching her nose shut. “She fucking farts like a grown man, Chlo. What is in that milk you’re feeding her?” Chloe covers her mouth and nose with her hand, in an attempt to not only stifle a laugh, but to also stop the smell of her daughter’s “grown man fart” from making it’s way into her nostrils. 

After a minute or so and Beca confirming that it is now “safe”, Chloe removes her hand from her face. She quickly leans in and places a soft kiss on Beca’s lips. She looks over her wife’s shoulder and at the clock. 

“It’s 1:45, we should really get some sleep before she wakes up again.” Beca nods in agreement while yawning. She moves closer to her daughter and rests a hand lightly on her tummy. Chloe does the same, placing her hand over Beca’s. 

Even though thirty minutes had passed, Beca and Chloe could have sworn it was only a minute. Beca was startled awake by a baby fist to the mouth, followed by a loud cry. She opened her eyes to see her wife already awake and out of bed, retrieving the feeding pillow. Beca sat up and carefully picked up her daughter, supporting her head and holding her out in front of her. 

“It’s okay, Franny. Mommy is gonna feed you and you will feel much better.” She used her best baby voice, and bounced her daughter a little bit. This action only seemed to have made it worse. Her daughter’s cry turned into full-blown screaming. The brunette, panicking a little bit (or a lot), anxiously looked around the room for her wife.

“Chloe! We need your help in here! Your babies are crying!” Beca shouted, unsure of where her wife went. “You’re okay, princess.” she said soothingly. Well as soothingly as she could while crying. Just as both Beca and Frankie were about to lose their shit, Chloe walked in from the bathroom.

“What do you mean babies- oh.” Chloe no longer wondered what Beca meant. She saw both her wife and daughter with tear stained cheeks. The only difference was Francine was screaming, Beca wasn’t (thought she looked like she was about to). Chloe sat on the bed and settled herself as quickly as she could for a person having just given birth. Chloe adjusted herself and lifted up her shirt. She grabbed her daughter and laid her in the right position for feeding. Her crying stopped as soon as she latched on. Chloe looked over at Beca who was wiping fresh tears off her face. She reached over and grabbed Beca’s hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Beca slipped her index finger into Frankie’s slightly opened palm and smiled a little when her daughter gripped her finger. Chloe had a huge smile on her face watching this interaction.

“We loveeeee you, Becs.” Chloe said, dragging out the “e” in the word love. Beca laughed at her wife’s antics. She leaned in and kissed the redhead’s cheek, then rested her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you both, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe's first night home with both their daughter's.

“Chloe, I didn’t like it when we did it with Frankie and I’m just sayin, I don’t like it now either.” Beca said, pointing to their newborn daughter who was snuggled up in Chloe’s arms as she sat on the bed. Chloe looked up at Beca with tears in her eyes and her resolve was quickly cracking, and so was her heart. 

“Please, Beca? I’m so tired and everything hurts and I just want –“ the redhead burst into tears midsentence. She continued to talk, but it ended up sounding like a garbled mess that Beca couldn’t understand. She just walked to her wife and pulled her head to her chest, massaging her scalp softly.

“Shh, okay baby. You’re okay. She can sleep in the bed and I promise I’m gonna take care of you.”

Earlier today, Chloe and Beca got the okay from the hospital to bring their four-day old daughter, Callie, home. By the way Chloe’s pregnancy and birth went, Beca should’ve known their little one would be some trouble when she finally arrived. Aside from Chloe’s morning sickness, miscarriage scare, as well as many other painful things she didn’t experience through her first pregnancy. Their daughter wanted to come out a week early, but seemed to have changed her mind at some point because poor Chloe was in labor for fifteen hours, pushed for three hours and the redhead also tore and required three stitches. Throughout the pregnancy, everyone around them would joke about how since Frankie looked like Beca, but acted like Chloe that their second daughter would look like Chloe and act like Beca. They were definitely right. Callie had Chloe’s dark red hair, but Beca’s navy eyes as opposed the Frankie who has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Frankie was a fairly happy newborn. As soon as she figured out how to smile, it was all the baby did. Callie came out scowling. Literally. Once she stopped crying and was wrapped up, the nurses burst out laughing because she was giving them all a dirty look. When the brunette went to investigate why they were laughing, she laughed so hard and took a bunch of photos. Once again poor, tired Chloe had no idea why they were laughing and started to cry because she thought they were making fun of her baby.

By the time Beca got her wife and daughter settled it was approaching 9:00pm. She got a text from Stacie that they were outside of the door and she made her way downstairs. As soon as she opened the door, her two-year old lunged at her and she picked her up immediately, planting kisses all over her face. Frankie stayed with Aubrey and Stacie these past few days while Chloe was in the hospital. When the toddler got the chance to meet her baby sister, she wasn’t really happy with the idea of not being an only child and Beca is praying that will change. Aubrey handed the brunette a Walgreen’s bag full of things she needed to pick up for Chloe, but hasn’t had the chance to yet. She thanked and hugged her friends and shut the door when they safely made it to the car. She carried Frankie to the kitchen and set her on the counter to look through the bag. 

“Alright, Franny. Let’s see what we got here.” Beca pulled out lidocaine spray and set it on the counter.

“What that, mama?” 

“It’s to help your mommy feel better.” Beca said as she pulled out a box of Colace.

“Oh. What that, mama?”

“It’s to help mommy poop, Frankie.” 

“Ew!” The toddler giggled and Beca smiled. She pulled out a container of Tucks pads. “What tha-“

“This whole bag has stuff to make mommy feel better, doll.” Beca stood in front of Frankie and the toddler wrapped her arm around her neck.

“Mommy sick?”

“She had a baby, remember? Your little sister.” Frankie scrunched her face up and started to wiggle to get off the counter. As soon as Beca set her down the toddler angrily stomped her foot.

“No! No baby.” Before Frankie could run off, Beca picked her back up and held her tightly. She felt bad at how upset Frankie was, but she read stuff on this and they did their best to ease her into it. She seemed fine and happy until Callie actually showed up. Frankie buried her face in Beca’s neck and gripped her shirt. “My mama.” 

“I’m still your mama, princess.” Beca said soothingly, rubbing her hand up and down Frankie’s back. She could literally feel her heart shattering. “Come on, let’s go see mommy.” Beca shoved all the things back in the bag and brought it upstairs, deciding to go through it all with Chloe. 

When Beca and Frankie made it up to the bedroom, Chloe was just setting Callie down on the mattress and correcting herself to get comfortable. The redhead smiled wide when she saw her oldest daughter, but it quickly dropped when she saw the sad expression on Beca’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Frankie popped her head up as soon as she heard Chloe’s voice. The toddler leaned over and Chloe took her in her arms. She adjusted the toddler to cradle her and held her close while rocking her and patting her butt. “My babyyyyyyy.” Chloe kissed Frankie’s head and the toddler giggled. 

“Okey doke. I’ve got all your postpartum goodies.” Beca sat the bag down on the bed and began to dig through it.

“Wait a minute. Why do you look so sad, Becs?” Chloe said, carefully readjusting Frankie so she was sitting between her legs and playing with her hair.

“Frankie was upset when I was downstairs and it just made me sad. Anyways, we have stool softener, lidocaine spray, Tucks pads, and these maternity pad things.” Beca said, pulling each item from the bag as she named it. 

“Can you grab her? I really need to pee.” Beca picked up Frankie and set her on her hip. She held out her left hand for Chloe and the redhead graciously took it so Beca could help her out of bed. Chloe winced when she stood up and started to waddle to the bathroom. 

“Down, mama.” Frankie started to squirm and Beca put her on the ground. Frankie scurried over to Chloe and held onto her sweatpants. “I help, mommy.” 

“Thank you, darling.” She rested her hand lightly on her daughter’s head as she walked to the master bathroom and Frankie followed her. Chloe shut the door behind her. Beca slid into bed next to Callie. She was surprised to see that her daughter was in fact not asleep and had just been chilling quietly on the bed this whole time with a scowl on her face.

“Relax your face, Callie Cat.” Beca said as she softly ran her fingertip down the bridge of her daughter’s nose. The baby’s face instantly softened and her little eyes started getting droopy. “You’re going to have crows feet and worry lines by the time you’re one.” Beca joked. She continued to rub Callie’s nose softly and eventually the baby sighed contently, shutting her eyes and falling asleep. 

Beca laughed to herself as she heard Frankie asking Chloe what she was doing (most likely referring to the spray bottle she needed to use instead of toilet paper for the time being). A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Frankie ran out of the bathroom and to the bed, standing on her tippy toes. Beca sat up, ready to pick her up and put her on the bed, but before she got the chance Frankie grabbed the box of Colace and ran to the bathroom door.

“This mommy?” She held up the box to Chloe.

“No, Franny. It’s a big, soft one.”

“Okay!” Frankie said excitedly as she scampered back to the bed, repeating the word ‘soft’. Beca grabbed the package of pads and handed them to Frankie.

“Try these, booger.” Frankie grabbed them and ran back to the bathroom. When Chloe confirmed she was correct, Frankie shut the door behind her, making Beca laugh loudly. 

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened again. Beca heard a chorus of ‘mama’ and ‘Beca’ and the brunette quickly got out of bed. She surrounded the sleeping newborn with pillows, just in case, and made her way to the bathroom. Chloe was still sitting on the toilet, her hand propped up on the sink next to it. She looked on the verge of tears and Beca frowned.

“What’s wrong, Chlo?”

“I can’t stand up.” The redhead could no longer keep it together and broke out into sobs. “It hurts, Becs.” 

“I’ve got you, babygirl. It’s okay. Do you want me to get the spray and numb you up?” Chloe nodded and wiped the tears off her face with her free hand. Beca made her way to the bedroom to retrieve the spray, shaking it as she walked back in. “Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?”

“You can do it.” 

Beca sprayed the numbing spray on Chloe and then helped her stand up. The redhead held herself up on the sink while Beca bent down and pulled her pants up for her. Chloe washed and dried off her hands. When she was finished, she held her hand out for a very sad looking Frankie. The toddler took it and they all walked into the adjoining bedroom. Beca fixed the pillows so they were in their usual spot. Chloe carefully climbed into bed and Beca covered her and helped her get settled. She handed Chloe the TV remote and then picked up Frankie. 

“I have a surprise for you, Franny!” Her daughter gasped dramatically and both her moms laughed. She set Frankie back onto the floor and backed out of the bedroom. “Stay right there.” The brunette returned to the room with a large Target bag, a towel and Frankie’s pajamas. Frankie bounced up and down in place. She immediately ran to the master bathroom and Beca followed behind her laughing. 

“Leave the door open, Becs! I wanna see if she likes the stuff you got her.” Beca nodded and left the door wide open. They way the room was set, Chloe could see the tub directly from where she was laying on the bed.

When Chloe was around seven months pregnant, they both decided that they wanted to get some things to spoil Frankie with a little bit when Callie came. They took a trip to Target and each of them went their separate ways to buy things for Frankie. Chloe went for toys and activities that she and Frankie could do while she was feeding or while they were sitting in the bed or on the couch. Beca decided that since bath time was their thing and she wanted to keep it that way, which she would, she would buy a bunch of bath related toys such as color changing bath tabs, floating toys and bath paint. 

Callie began to fuss from her spot next to Chloe and the redhead knew it was time to feed her. She grabbed the feeding pillow that was sitting on Beca’s side of the bed. She picked up her daughter, got her settled then pulled up her shirt. The baby eagerly latched on and Chloe rubbed her daughter’s head while she fed. She could hear the bath water running and even though her girls were just out of sight, she heard Frankie squeal in excitement. A minute later, a naked Frankie came running out of the bathroom to Chloe, holding the container of the water changing tablets. She stood by the bed and held the container up.

“Pick mommy!” The redhead smiled and thought for a second before picking out a red tablet. Frankie gasped and smiled. “Mommy hair!”

“That’s right, baby! Just like mommy’s hair. It’s just like your baby sister’s hair, too.” Chloe said, gesturing to Frankie the hair on Callie’s head. The toddler stood on her tippy toes, looking at her little sister and cocking her head to the side.

“No thank you.” She planted both feet on the floor and dashed back to the bathroom with her container of tablets. Chloe just frowned and sighed.

/////////

Beca was sitting at the edge of the claw foot tub with her hand under the water, waiting for it to reach the right temperature before putting the stopper on. Frankie ran in, making a huge racket with those damn tablets. She stopped by Beca’s feet and set the container down.

“What color did mommy pick, Franny?” The toddler squatted and looked over the colors again. 

“Um, this!” She pulled out a red one and handed it to Frankie.

“What color is that?”

“Blue!” Frankie said confidentially. 

“No, dear. It’s red. Can you say red?”

“Red, mama.” 

“Good job, Frankie.” Beca dropped the tablet into the water and as it began to disperse out, she realized she wasn’t a fan of how it looked. “Okay, that looks like blood. Let’s add one more, princess.” Beca reached in and pulled out purple. “Do you like this one?” Frankie nodded her head. “This is purple. Can you say purple?” 

“Um, no.” Frankie replied coolly. Beca laughed and tossed the purple one it. She lifted Frankie and sat her in the tub. As Frankie splashed around, Beca tore open the packaging on a floating toy boat and floating animals, tossing them in after they were open. She looked over the paint and decided she would hold that off until another day because she was way too tired to clean it up. She knelt down by the tub and grabbed the Peppa Pig bath toy, putting it on the boat and pushing it to float away. 

“Frankie, look at mama.” Her daughter looked up from her toys and smiled at Beca. She leaned down and kissed her daughter’s head. “I know right now you don’t like having a baby sister –“

“No baby.” Frankie furrowed her eyebrows and pouted.

“Hey now.” She ran her hand over Frankie’s forehead, wiping away the colored water droplets that got splashed on there. “You need to be nice though, sweet pea. Your baby sister loves you. Mommy loves you. And I love you!” Beca said, punctuating her sentence by tickling Frankie’s side. “You know what? When your sister is older, you’ll get to play with her too.”

“Play?” Frankie perked up when Beca nodded her head.

“Uh huh!” 

Beca has absolutely no idea if Frankie even understood what she was asking of her. She knew her daughter was smart, but she also knew a two year old could only retain so much. She drained out the colored water and went through the process of washing her daughter. Once she was clean, Beca scooped her out of the tub, dried her off then dressed her in a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt that said “Big Sister” (because how could she not). She brushed Frankie’s hair and kissed her cheek. 

“Let’s go by mommy.” She picked up Frankie, shut off the light in the bathroom. Chloe was just finishing up feeding Callie and she smiled at her girls. Beca set Frankie on the bed and the toddler crawled over to her mommy, watching as she pulled Callie away and pull her shirt down.

“How about I take this one for a while you,” Beca said, taking Callie from Chloe then moving to sit on her side of the bed, resting the baby on her chest to burp her. “get some cuddles in with that one.” 

“I think that sounds perfect.” The redhead lay down on her side, facing Frankie. She shifted uncomfortably before putting a pillow between her legs. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close to her. Frankie snuggled into her chest and sighed contently. “I love you my sweet baby.” 

Beca sat with Callie on her chest, watching Food Network. Chloe and Frankie knocked out next to her and the baby was sleeping on her chest. The brunette was beyond exhausted, but she knew Callie was due to wake up soon anyways so sleeping would be pointless. At around 1:00am, Callie began to fuss. Beca looked to her right to see Chloe and Frankie still fast asleep. The brunette stood up and sighed. She walked her way over to Chloe’s side of the bed, frowning before shaking her wife awake gently. The redhead whined and rolled onto her back, mindful of where Frankie was still sleeping. She sat up and Beca propped a pillow behind her back. Once Chloe had the feeding pillow situated, Beca handed Callie over.   
“I’m going to bring Frankie to her bed.”

“No, Becs. Please let my baby stay.” Chloe replied sleepily, cradling Callie against her chest while she fed.

“Okay, my love. Let me just,” Beca grabbed Frankie from under her arms, moving the sleeping toddler closer to Beca’s side of the bed and on top of the comforter. She pulled a blanket from the bench at the end of the bed and covered her. “there. Now you can put Callie by you and Frankie won’t end up in buried in our comforter like that one time.”

“That sounds good, babe.” Chloe laughed half-heartedly, resting her head back against the headboard. 

The brunette crawled into bed next to Frankie and wrapped an arm around her protectively. She faced Chloe, struggling to keep her eyes open. She sighed in relief when she saw Chloe set her daughter back on the mattress and get herself comfortable and situated again. Chloe knocked out in record time, but now that Beca finally had the chance to sleep, she couldn’t. She looked at all three of her girls lying peacefully on her bed. She never thought her life would end up like this, but she was so happy it did. Beca could see the discomfort on Chloe’s face as she slept. Her face was scrunched up and Beca could tell she was trying to take up as little space as possible on the bed. Beca stood up and wheeled the little bassinet to rest near Chloe’s side of the bed. She knelt on her mattress, carefully avoiding Frankie and picked up Callie. The newborn stirred in Beca’s arms and opened her eyes.

“Hi princess.” The brunette whispered softly. She slowly made her way to the bassinet, rocking her toddler gently. “You look just like your mommy, huh?” Callie whined a little and Beca held her to her chest to soothe her. “I love you, Callie.” Beca whispered against her daughter’s head and she pressed a kiss to it, laying the sleeping baby in her bassinet. When Beca went to climb back into bed, she scoffed when she saw both Chloe and Frankie sprawled out. “Like mother like daughter.” She said to herself.

Beca climbed under the covers and situated herself. Frankie was star fished in the middle of the bed so Beca had to lie around her. She folded herself so her head was resting just below Chloe’s chin, her forehead resting against her chest. She shut her eyes and drifted to sleep listening to Chloe’s heartbeat.

//////////

Around two hours later, Beca heard Callie begin to cry. Beca knew she needed to get up and grab her, but she was hoping she could get away with a few more minutes of sleep before having to wake up. Her hopes were quickly crushed when she felt something press against her eye, then her nose, and then something forcefully pressed against her lips accompanied by Chloe grunting. She pulled back and opened her eyes, jolting a little when she realized what happened. She shook Chloe’s shoulder.

“Chlo.” Beca said, biting back a laugh.  
“Hmm?”

“You just tried to breastfeed me.” Beca laughed when Chloe’s eyes shot open and she felt around the mattress, panicking slightly.

“Where’s Callie? Oh my God.” At this point Callie’s cries got considerably louder, but Chloe was too overtired to figure out where her daughter was.

“Baby, relax.” The younger woman stood up and picked the crying baby from the bassinet. Chloe sighed in relief when her daughter was placed safely in her arms.

“When did she get there?” Chloe asked, getting comfortable while Callie fed.

“Like two hours ago? You just looked like you could’ve used some more sleeping room so I moved her.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m sorry I tried to breastfeed you.” Beca just chuckled. 

“It’s okay, baby. You poked my eye though.”

“I’m sorryyyyyy. I was kinda just hoping I could lazily feed her for a little.”

“I know you’re tired, love. I get it.” Beca leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against Chloe’s lips. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both too tired to talk. After a bit, Frankie sat up tiredly, looking like a bedraggled mess. 

“Come cuddle with mama, Frankie.” The toddler lay down with her back against Beca’s chest and the brunette wrapped her arm around her daughter. Chloe stretched out her free hand to push the hair from her daughter’s face. They could tell Frankie was fighting sleep, hard. Every time her eyes would fall shut, she would hum to wake herself up. 

When Chloe was finally done feeding, Beca scooted herself and Frankie back a bit so there was more room for Chloe and Callie. She set the newborn between herself and Frankie, turning on her side so she was facing Beca. 

“Becs, I’m really worried about how Frankie is going to be with Callie. What if she hates her?”

“She’s only been around her for like twenty-four hours total, babe. It was just her for two whole years. She doesn’t want to share us.” Chloe sighed and puffed out her cheeks.

“I know. I know. I just want my babies to get along.” 

“Chlo, look.” Beca whispered. Chloe directed her gaze to her daughters. Callie was sleeping soundly on her back; Frankie was next to her, eyes closed with an arm wrapped around her baby sister, stroking her arm absentmindedly. “Something tells me they’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
